


Counting in prison

by wouldnt_thatbenifty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Panic, Platonic Relationships, Prison, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldnt_thatbenifty/pseuds/wouldnt_thatbenifty
Summary: Virgil has to admit, he doesn't like what he did,he spends every second in that cell scraping his brain for explanationsand of course, the reasonable answer is that he is a shitty personLogan just wanted to get good gradesHe didn't plan on any of this
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 5





	Counting in prison

Scratch scratch scratch scratch

‘You’re going to get in trouble if you keep doing that.’

Virgil looked up intensely through his bangs at the figure in the doorway.

They were studying him with a deep stare sporting a pair of black glasses and standing as if they’d intruded on a game of chess. One foot in the doorway and one foot out, they lingered, before nodding to themselves and stepping in. They seemed quite out of place. Everything about the young man looked tidy. Organized, and clean in a way that made Virgil guess he probably regularly carried UltraDEX fresh breath spray on his person. Clean in a way that made Virgil fear for the brilliant white of his shirt underneath tucked into black trousers, and in a way that he winced as his shoes scraped against the floor as the young man efficiently crossed to perch on the side of the second bed in two strides, facing Virgil. Looking closer now, however, Virgil could see the ink stains blotched all over his fingers, his shirt that was threatening to come loose at any moment, and threads of his dark hair were falling down from their neat form. He sighed and swept them quickly back in one fluid movement.

Virgil coughed, and went back to scraping at the line he’d dug into the wall, his nail bleeding slightly at every graze he made. It was a form of meditation to Virgil. Count the days, scrape away. The pain endured made him feel, made him pay, and he made each mark with determination, wincing as a drop of blood fell onto the white covers of his bed. Yet another drop among the others. If only he could think more clearly, block out whatever was going on, and just succeed in this one stupid thing. But those blasted shoes were tapping away, so he wrenched his gaze away from the lines on the wall.

‘What?!’

The other didn’t seem to register his frustration and stretched out his hand towards Virgil, who eyed it suspiciously, ‘Hello, Virgil, as I have been told your name is. My name’s Lo-‘

‘Who told you my fucking name?!’

The other paused, ’I should think you would know who, since he tells me you’ve been here a month’

Virgil crossed his arms defensively, leaning back against the wall and making his bed creak on its metal hinges, saying nothing. Looking down, he fiddled with the bandages on his hands, ‘What did you do, um...’

‘Logan.’ He grimaced ‘And the crime I committed was, ah... well. I... broke into a bookshop.’

Virgil snorted ‘You what?!’

The day passed, like all the days passed eventually, with an air of cessation, and soon Virgil was scratching another line in the wall.

‘Well in my defense I really really really needed the books for my psychology essay, because I lost my other ones, and oh my gosh- I didn’t turn the essay in...’

Logan was gesturing frantically and ranting to himself about grades and word counts, as the last of the daylight was sucked from his hands, draining out, fading as the sky's paint dripped off the page, smooth and routine. All the while, Virgil seemed to have gone deaf. The air around him felt fuzzy and muffled, but as he looked at Logan his chest felt bigger and lighter than it had been in the past month of torture here like someone had come and loosened the knot in his stomach that was forever tightening. Fighting back a grin, he absent-mindedly chewed on his nails and found himself lying on his back on his bed, watching the way the air moved with little dust particles illuminated by the moon, watching the shadows on his ceiling shift and push past one another, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath of the curtains, rising and falling. And rising.

Maybe, some company would help. He managed to find his voice among the white noise, crackly, and full of warmth.

'That is the most...YOU crime to commit and I’ve only known you for like, a day’

Logan swung his legs over his bed and lay on his back, breathing in between Virgil’s breaths, thinking, then turned his head and squinted towards the dark shadow on the bed opposite.

‘Virgil?’

‘Hmm?’

‘What crime did you commit?’

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an idea/draft than an actual thing but hope you like it anyway.


End file.
